custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Running from Death
Prologue Tehktra Nui, once thought by the Matoran to be an island of the Endless ocean planet. They were wrong. Tehktra Nui was never an island, rather a space vessel. 53 billion years ago a being known as Makura created a new advanced form for a species based on an earlier creation; the Makuta. That was the biggest mistake of his life. The being revolted. Makura had given him too much intelligence and he captured him and mutated him into a beast. The Master was born. Over time he watched the universe, all the different planets and galaxies around him and he was intrigued. He found the urge to see all the species created, in one place, for him to over watch. So he created the planet Jadax Magna. To get to each and every corner of the universe, he needed transport. That's were Tehktra Nui comes in. The Master slaved for nearly 56 years, by himself, to create a huge space ship; aka Tehktra Nui. His plan; let the creatures of the galaxy walk into the trap. He would land his ship onto a planet's surface and would cloak the visual machinery and mechanisms. And he would wait. And wait. And wait. He would wait, on each planet, for 10,000 years. Sooner or later vegetation would grow and the sapient species' of each planet would eventually colonize his ship, which they believed was an unconquered land mass, and build their civilizations. Eventually the beasts, the Rahi and the others would follow too. After he was sure he would have at least one of each species he would take off and return to Jadax Magna and dump the load. He did this from planet to planet continuously until only a few remained. He rested on Jadax Magna for many a year and soon realised that his little hobby wasn't as exciting as he thought it would be. So he eventually found out something exciting: hunting. Killing, slaughtering and mutilating. That was fun! He then made Jadax Magna his own hunting reserve. He would hunt for pleasure and would watch the different species fighting each other for survival. Eventually he set out for the last few planets, The Endless Ocean Planet included. But that would be his last. He was defeated, just before his departure, by a huge robotic being known simply as Magneon. He knew what The Master was up to, and he wanted in on it. He had already been a dictator and he wanted more. As you read this Tehktra Nui (well, that's the Matoran name for it) nears it destination landing site: Jadax Magna Chapter 1 Toa Imydrex, and his companion Toa Ganon, lay silent in a statsis tube filled room located near the base of Tehktra nui. They had heard footsteps and had hidden themselves. A Stone rat scurried across the floor infront of the two. "Phew, false alarm" "Ganon, come here" Ganon walked up to Imydrex who was peering out a small porthole sized window. What they looked upon was the wall of stars, a long chain of stars most prominently seen from the Endless Ocean Planet. The lights glimmered and twinkled in the most enchanting fashion. "Beautiful isn't it. Ganon?" Toa Ganon was too frustrated to even bother about the cosmic lightshow. "What does it matter?????!!! We're never gonna be able to back to where we belong. We weren't created to see the stars upclose or the the wonders of our universe!!!. We were meant to be firmly on our home planet protecting Matoran!!!" Ganon began hammering on the wall in anger. "Theres gotta be a way off this thing!!!!" He began hammering harder till he felt a panel come loose. "Aha!" "I really think you shouldn't" He started tugging at the panel and began pulling it off. "Nearly done it....WHOA!!!" The panel ripped off, with quite some force, and Ganon was thrown backwards. He landed face down on one of the stasis tubes and looked straight into the eyes of the creature in suspended animation. "Awwagh!!" He quickly got up and stepped back, his heart throbbing with fear at the hideous sight. "Told you so" Imydrex went over to the tube and wiped the condensation from Ganons breath off. Suddenly the room began to shake wildly. "Whoa geeeez, wha...wha..whats happening????" Imydrex darted to the window and peered out. Tehktra nui was headed for a rust coloured planet, and it wasn't slowing down. "Quickly grab onto something solid that won't move!!!!!" Ganon grabbed onto the stasis tube he had fallen on earlier. "eeep" Tehktra nui kept getting faster and faster, each yard it gained more and more speed. The edges of the planet began burning up and Tehktranuians on the surface near the edge were frazzled. The ship hit the planet with immense force, creating a colossal crater about the three time the size of it, propelling tonnes of rock, dust and debris from the collision, straight into the atmosphere partially blocking out its sunlight. Ganon got to his feet, he been thrown across the room in the collision. He went up to the window, still clutching his head in pain, to see a wall of rock. "Imydrex, we're under ground again" He too got to his feet. "That was one rough landing" Hisssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss "What was that???" "Oh no!!!! The Stasis tubes, they're opening!!!!!" Chapter 2 Magneon grabbed The Master and threw him to the wall. "Today is your lucky day; you get to live" "Why, Kill me now!!!!" "No, I still require you..... for a while anyway. I do not fully know the workings and functions of this joint, and you shall be my guide" "And what if I refuse" "I will pull those those pathetic wings through your eyesockets and ride your bony back-side to the darkest pits of hell!!!!" "I see" The Master pushed himself of the wall with his hand and the bone stump of his other and limped toward a hatch in the floor. It led deep into the planet and eventually into a large room full of alien tech and telescreens with a small prison cell to the left of the room. "This is the planetary control room" "Excellent!!!" **** Hissssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss "Quick, we gotta do something!! I know activate your mask!!!" The two faded out of visiblity and lay flat against the wall. The tubes opened and several different species, of all sizes, all emerged still drowsy from the stasis gas. The wall of the room slid up and the dry desert like heat, came in from the planet. All the creatures ran out onto the planets surface, desperate for freedom. Ganon stuck his head away from the wall to see the stampede, and much to his surprise, his head was clipped by one the creature's tail, and he was dragged out of the room along with the others. "GANON!!!!" Imydrex yelled out. He sprinted after the beast dragging him with all his power, the heat wave against him, and Grabbed onto Ganon's feet. "Gaak....gaak...gaak" Ganon choked as the beast tail was around his neck and Imydrex's weight pulled him down. The extra weight caught the atention of the creature and it stopped in its tracks. It began thrashing wildly throwing Ganon and Imydrex out onto the planet's dry unforgetting surface. The two could see the beings run of into the distance, the dust trail behind them ever fading. Imydrex looked up at the three suns high up in the sky. He felt the unbearable heat swirling around him and realised he and Ganon may be stuck there forever. It made him remember of earlier times. He glanced down at Ganon, who was face down in the sand. "Ganon?" No answer. "Ganon?? Ganon???? GANON????!!!??" Chapter 3 The city on the surface, of what was once believed to be an island, lay in ruins. Rubble and matoran bodies lay scattered around as if a natural disaster had happened. Well techincally one did. In the shattered remains of what was once an apartment building lay the body of a toa. He was once a mere matoran, tormented and abused but turned into a living nightmare due to the mask attached to his face. This Toa was Katron. He was supposed to be dead. Long dead, killed at the hands of one of Zoruxx's minions, the Mechanical Rahkshi. But thanks to the piece of protodermis on his face, he had avoided the grasp of death. He had been ressurected by the mask's lust of hatred and jealousy. Katron was back and better than ever!!! Katron finally opened his eyes, still groggy from what should have been death. He looked around at the pile of rubble he was ankle deep in. He then glanced up at the suns beating down on him. "Where am I?? Surely this isn't Tehktra nui" He looked down on himself. His armour was changed, ugraded even. The mask had improved the very essence of his body. He then looked around in the rubble for any signs of life. Instead he found a staff fresh with blood. His own blood. It was the very staff that had killed him and was still warm from its last usage; seperating Jessaco from her alternate counterpart*. He ran his finger along the blood lines, pushing harder with his finger the further down it went. His mind filled with anger and, as it had done it the past, his mask began to glow. But instead of filling him with uncontrollable rage, it transformed the staff into a much larger and more powerful staff. "Wow" Engraved in the side were the words;' Staff of Jaxok '. "I guess this is mine then" He looked of the rubble and realised the desert like landscape in the distance, off what was Tehktra nui. He decided he would head off and try and find some fellow Tehktranuians. chapter unfinished ---- * *(see Matoran Adventures). ---- To Be Continued Characters *The Master *Makura *Magneon *Toa Imydrex *Toa Ganon *A Stone Rat *A creature in stasis *Katron *Mechanical Rahkshi (mentioned) *Zoruxx (mentioned) *Jessaco (mentioned) Trivia *This story has been brought to you by *This story is the sequel to Toa Imydrex's Blog, Matoran Adventures, and possibly Tales of Time. *In Matoran Adventures, Makura's quote; "Fight...Flight...Jadax", was reffering to: The Master's fight with Magneon; Tehktra nui taking off; and the return to Jadax Magna *Axorla Nui was also part of the ship but broke off when it landed on the Endless Ocean Planet See Also *Toa Imydrex's Blog *Matoran Adventures Category:Stories category:Ids5621